The present disclosure relates generally to multimedia processing. More particularly, the present disclosure relates to pre-processing and post-processing of multimedia workloads.
As multimedia becomes more prevalent and pervasive on consumer electronic devices such as smart phones, personal digital players, portable multimedia players, digital picture frames, portable navigation devices, Internet media player and other such devices, the demand for processing and multimedia accelerators increases. Hence, in a typical system-on-a-chip (SoC), there are multiple processing cores for processing multimedia workloads. For example, the processing cores can include a central processing unit (CPU), a video accelerator, and a graphics accelerator.
According to conventional approaches, pre-processing and post-processing of multimedia workloads is performed by the CPU, regardless of which processing core processes the multimedia workloads.